Lost And Love
by Nashii
Summary: Si une personne de la guilde perdait la mémoire et qu'il la retrouverait par un simple baiser que se passerais-t-il ? Une petite fic' pour le fun REVIEWS ;) !
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost And Love. **___

Lucy Heartfillia jeune mage constellationniste, jolie et gentille, se demandais en regardant d'un air effarant ce qu'elle faisait fans une équipe de DEGENERES ! Elle voyait son meilleur ami aux cheveux roses et son chat bleu contre le beau mage de glace très... A POIL !

**« _Grey tes fringues... »** Lança Lucy d'un air toujours aussi dépité.

**« _Oh excuse-moi Luce ! »** Rétorqua l'exhibitionniste

**« _Oh le glaçon sur pattes, d'où tu l'appelle Luce sans MA permission ? »** Beugla Natsu.

**« _Primo, je l'appelle comme je veux secundo, pourquoi je te demanderais ? »** Renvoya le dit glaçon.

La constellationniste toujours dégouté se retourna pour aller au bar et commander un verre de soda bien frais à la jeune Mirajane.

**« _Dis-moi Lucy, t'a pas une idée de les arrêter, ils vont finir par blesser quelqu'un ou se** **blesser eux même. »** Annonça la barmaid.

**« _Je suis absolument désolé Mira' mais là j'ai vraiment tout essayé... »**

**« _De toute façon c'est perdu d'avance... »**

Natsu fit valser Grey au fond de la guilde avec un coup de poing enflammé. Ce dernier ne se releva pas tout de suite. Mirajane hurla le prénom du mage de glace ainsi que la mage d'eau. Lucy se retourna ( Encore ) brusquement.

**«_Grey réveille-toi Grey ! »** Cria la barmaid

**« _Grey-Sama... »**

**« _Natsu... Commença Lucy qu'est ce qui t'a pris de le taper comme ça ? »**

**«_Ca n'a pas d'importance. »** Répondit-il froidement en quittant la guilde suivit de son Happy. Lucy s'interrogea pourquoi le mage de feu avait-il réagit comme ça ? Elle passa à autre chose et retourna du côté de son amie. Grey était toujours inconscient. Il se fit transporter à l'infirmerie de la guilde pour quelques petits examens.

Des jours, puis des semaines passèrent alors que le mage était encore dans le coma et sans la moindre nouvelle de Natsu et de son chat. Lucy étais très inquiète pour ses deux camarades. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau des une mais décida de monter à l'étage vers l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers le lit de son coéquipier toujours inconscient. La constellationniste s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du mage de glace. Puis elle se leva et voulut sortir de l'infirmerie mais une pression au poignet l'en empêcher. Lucy se retourna brusquement et vit l'Ice Maker la devant elle qui lui tenais le bras tête baissée. Puis il annonça d'un ton frustré :

**« _Qui-es-tu ?**

**« _Grey ...tu... »** Bégaya Lucy.

• _**Fiin Du Premiier Chapiitre.**__•_

_-Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?_

_-Je pense poster le reste des chapitres dans la semaine si j'y pense merci )_

Nashii. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost And Love._

_**Note de moi-même :**_ Merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé un petit com's c'est gentil, ça me donne encore plus de la continuer, bref voici la suite de mon histoire.

_**Un petit clin d'œil a deux personnes qui me soutiennent et que j'adore, Luxus-x et Mada'**_

**« _Qui-es-tu, et ou suis-je ? »**

**« _Grey ...tu... »** Bégaya Lucy.

**« _Réponds moi ! »** Continua le brun un peu plus énervé.

**« _Tu es à la guilde de Fairy Tail, celle où tu es depuis tes 8 ans et je suis Lucy Heartfillia, une de tes meilleures amies et ta coéquipière dans les missions. »** Répondit la blonde assez triste.

**« _Depuis 8 ans ? »** Fit le mage glace étonné.

**« _Oui il me semble »** Rétorqua Lucy.

**« _Sais-tu ce qu'est devenue mon maître ? Oul. »**

Lucy se figeât elle savait très bien que c'était en quelque sorte Grey qui avait tué son maître. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question une chose complètement impossible pour elle.

**« _Je ne sais pas... »** Mentit-elle.

À ce moment-là, Mirajane la barmaid entra dans la pièce. Elle à la fois choquée de voir le mage de glace sur ses pattes mais aussi contente qu'il soit réveillé. Elle demander pourquoi Lucy avait l'air si triste, pourquoi elle était si déçue ? Alors la constellationniste sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot la mannequine aux cheveux argentés la suivi en laissant « La belle aux bois dormant » seul.

**«_ Qui-y-a-t-il Lucy ? »**

**« _Grey, il a perdu la mémoire... »**

**« _Comment ça ? » **S'interrogea la barmaid.

« _Il m'a demandé qui j'étais et ... »

**« _Et ? »**

Lucy un grand soupir.

**« _Et il ne sait pas que Oul son maître est mort »**

Mirajane étais tétanisée elle pensait la même chose que Lucy comment allaient-ils faire pour lui annoncer la vérité ? Quelques jours plus tard, toujours sans nouvelles du chasseur de dragon de feu, mais le retour d'un petit être bleu familier annonça que Natsu l'avait abandonné dans les nuits précédentes. Le pauvre petit Happy en pleuré toute la nuit, il se douté bien que c'était pour retrouver son « père ». Grey sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours, il et vit toute la guilde ébahi seulement, il n'y avait pas une seule tête familière. Alors, Mirajane décida de représenter la guilde à Grey.

« _Je suis Mirajane, voici mon frère et ma sœur, Lisanna et Elfman. » Commença la barmaid.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« _ Jubia, Erza, Happy, Makarof le Maître, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Reby, Jett, Droy, Gajil, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Luxus, Fried, Bixrow, Evergreen..."

Elle continuait à citer les membres de la guilde, mais rien ne lui revenait. Ils repartirent chacun à leurs occupations sauf l'ainée Strauss qui réexpliqué au mage de glace les règles d'une guilde. Une heure plus tard, le Maître sortit de son bureau, une lettre magique à la main. Il appela Lucy et Grey pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau. Puis il annonça :

« _Mes enfants, je vous ai demandé de venir pour une mission très importante le roi de Fiore en personne m'a demandé un « couple » qui passerait sous couverture le temps d'une fête afin de surveiller sa femme et sa fille. J'avais prévu de d'y mettre Natsu mais comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui il sera remplacé par toi Grey. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« _Master, Grey a perdu la mémoire, il ne sait surement pas comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. » Rétorqua Lucy d'un ton légèrement surprise.

« _Lucy, je sais encore m'en servir ne t'inquiète pas. » Ajouta Grey.

« _Très bien ! Vous partez après-demain. » Continua le Maître.

Les deux mages repartirent du sanctuaire du Maître pour aller s'assoir au bar.

« _Lucy...commença Grey, c'est qui Natsu ? »

_**Fin du 2**__**e**__** Chapitre 3**_

_NASHIII ___

_**-Alors heureux ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**-Hésitez pas au reviews je tape pas é_è , et oui une mission entre Lucy et Grey :P Pour les fan's de GreyLu 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost And Love._

_**Note de moi-même :**_ Encore merci au gens qui lisent mon histoire. Bref voilà la suite ! )

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Les deux mages repartirent du sanctuaire du Maître pour aller s'assoir au bar.

**« _Lucy... ****commença Grey, ****c'est qui Natsu ? »**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**« _Euuuuh... c'est une personne qui étais récemment que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement mais qui a quitté la guilde... »** Annonça la blonde en essayant de pas dire de bêtises devant Grey.

**« _Si tu le dis, et pourquoi il a quitté la guilde ? »** S'informa l'amnésique.

Et voilà... La question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas répondre, cette question qui la perturbé elle aussi pourquoi il avait quitté la guilde sans donner la moindre nouvelle pendant autant de temps ?

**« _Je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle en se levant de son tabouret, **écoute tu devrais aller ****préparer tes affaires tu ne penses, et... t'habiller accessoirement. »** Continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la guilde.

**« _Oups, excuse-moi Luce. »**

Elle se figeât cette phrase elle l'avait entendu avant que son compagnon s'en aille et avant que le mage de glace perde la mémoire. Lucy fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et sortit dans la lumière de jour. Arrivée chez elle, la constellationniste vit la couverture de son lit... RESPIRER !

**« _Natsu ? »** Pensa-t-elle.

**« _Aye, Lucy »** fit un petit être bleu encore dans les vapes.

**« _Tiens, Happy ça faisait longtemps... »** Dit-elle ironiquement.

**« _J'ai entendu dire que tu partais demain en mission avec Grey, je peux pas venir avec vous ? » **Annonça le chat bleu avec des yeux style chat potté.

**« _Haha,** ria la blonde**, ****je veux bien, a une condition... Tu ne parles pas à Grey de Natsu ! »**

**« _Oui chef. »** cria le chat bleu en se mettant en garde à vous.

La nuit passa. Le matin alors qu'elle était paisiblement allongée dans son lit les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre vinrent frapper les paupières de la blonde ainsi que celles de Happy. Le ouvra un œil prudemment et le referma pour se cacher sous sa couette. Elle en sortit deux secondes après en se rappelant qu'elle de sa mission avec le mage de glace. Elle fit voltiger Happy sur le tapis de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard Lucy en sortit à moitié habiller quand elle vit Grey étalé de tout son long sur le canapé rose pâle. Elle se rendit compte une seconde après qu'elle était avec à moitié nue devant l'exhibitionniste. Son chemisier bleu et blanc ouvert et son pantacourt blanc également pas attaché. Elle se retourna pour pas qu'il ne la voit ainsi et lui cria dessus :

**« _Gr-Grey, qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?! » **Hurla la blonde.

**« _Bah je suis venue te chercher, on a une mission je te rappelle. »**

**« _Je sais mais tu aurais pu attendre dehors que je sois prête. » **Rétorqua-t-elle en finissant de s'habiller.

**« _Excuse-moi. »** dit-il en rougissant d'embarra.

**« _C'est pas grave... »** Répondit- Lucy en se retourna les mains sur les hanches le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la gare. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Puis ils se rendirent au palais du Roi de Fiore afin d'avoir plus d'explications sur la mission. Ce dernier annonça :

**« _Bonjour mages de Fairy Tail, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous connaissez déjà le but de la mission n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« _En effet, mais nous souhaiterions plus d'informations sur le sujet. »** Annonça la constellationniste.

**« _Bien sûr, nous avons aperçût à plusieurs reprise un danger qui roder dans les parages il s'agirait d'après mes gardes d'un mage très puissant seulement il est introuvable et impossible de le capturer. Je voudrais que vous protégiez ma femme et ma fille le temps d'une soirée qui aura lui demain cependant, vous serez loger dans un hôtel de luxe payer par le royaume. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? » **Demanda le roi.

**« _Absolument ! » **Rétorqua le mage de glace.

**« _Ça me va, **annonça la constellationniste**, ****par contre vous n'avez pas plus d'informations à propos du '' mage '' ? »** Continua-t-elle.

**« _Non, c'est les seules explications que j'ai à ce sujet... »**

**« _C'est pas grave, on fera avec... Je vous remercie votre majesté. » **Dit Grey en salut le Roi suivit de Lucy et Happy.

Ils s'en allèrent en direction de leur logement avec la réservation à lamain. Le maître d'hôtel la pris et les dirigea vers le chambre. Il déposa leurs bagages devant la porte et redescendît au rez-de-chaussée. La blonde ouvrit la porte blanche à la poignée d'or quand ils virent ... un seul lit, un lit deux places. Ok, ils devaient passer pour un couple mais de là à dormir ensemble, NON ! Ce résultat ne déranger pas Grey plus que ça bien au contraire cela le fit rire. Ce dernier se jeta de toute sa splendeur sur le lit en baldaquin. Grey la regarda d'un air ''bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''. Elle fronça les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« _Je vais faire un tour je reviens... »**

**« _Comme tu veux moi je dors ! »** Rétorqua le mage de glace.

Elle claqua la porte et sortit de l'immeuble. A côté de leur logement elle vit un petit bar français et s'orienta vers ce dernier. Elle vit une belle femme en guise de barmaid ayant les cheveux orangés qui tombés en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une robe verte et avait des yeux noirs. Elle demanda à la rousse un verre de soda avec une paille. La barmaid s'exécuta. Quelques heures plus tard après s'être détendu elle jeune femme rentra à l'hôtel. Le lendemain Grey ouvrit les yeux et vit une chevelure blonde devant son nez. Une silhouette parfaitement bien dessinée couverte simplement d'un drap blanc.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Lucy entre-ouvrit son petit œil noisette et vit la fenêtre quand elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit la tête de Grey surprise par la réaction de sa coéquipière. Elle tomba du lit et se relava en attrapant le drap qui l'entourait il y encore 2 minutes.

**« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ... ? » **Cria la blonde

Il leva un sourcil perplexe.

**« _Chez ...toi ? »** Répondit-il.

**« _Laisse tombé... Aller debout on va faire les magasins aujourd'hui ! »** Continua-t-elle.

**« _Ah bon ? Et t'a pas assez d'habits dans ta valise ? » **Demanda Happy à moitié endormi.

**« _Tais-toi sale matou, et je te rappelle qu'on a une mission nous ce soir ! On ne va pas y aller en mode touriste ! »**

Ils sortirent tous les trois de leur logement pour se diriger en direction du magasin de vêtements le plus proche.

**« _Erza m'a dit que ce magasin étais pas mal allons jeter un coup d'œil ! »** Batifola Lucy.

**« _Attends, Erza c'est la petite aux cheveux bleus foncés ? »** S'interrogea Grey.

**« _Non Grey, Erza c'est la démone aux cheveux rouge écarlates. »** Rétorqua le chat en ayant pris un air diabolique.

Ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire de vêtements Lucy très heureuse dans cette environnement essaya tout ce qui étais a sa taille. Quand elle eut le coup de cœur pour une robe rouge en bustier et en dentelle dans le dos. Quand à Grey il était habillé très chiquement aussi, il avait choisi un costume noir avec un nœud papillon rouge pour la touche de flash. Happy lui opta pour un costume blanc avec un nœud rouge également, pour la même raison que le précédent. Ils achetèrent le tout bien évidement payé par le Roi et retournèrent à l'hôtel. La blonde occupa la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure et s'attacha les cheveux en tresse épi qui lui allait à ravir, Grey lui ne se coiffa pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bal afin d'établir leur mission. Au lieu de rencontre, ils virent le Roi, la Reine et leur fille qui se tenaient devant impatient pour la soirée. Ils entrèrent tout dans la salle de bal, et presque toute la ville réunie. La famille royale monta sur la scène.

**« _Mesdames et messieurs, **commença la Reine,**je vous annonce que le bal annuel royal est enfin ouvert ! » **

Les gens se mirent à danser à boire, a rire et à chanter pour les plus joyeux.

**« _Ok vous deux c'est maintenant que notre mission commence alors soyez attentifs à n'importe quelle personne suspecte. »** Annonça Lucy.

A peine elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et vit une personne caché par une cape noire et une capuche traverser la pièce pour se diriger vers la constellationniste.

**« _Alors Lucy, commença l'inconnu en levant la tête, heureuse de me revoir ? »**

___**Fin du 3**__**e**__** Chapitre 3**___

_**NASHII.**___

_- Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse personne selon vous ? _

_- Allez dites-moi vos avis, et pourquoi il connaît Lucy ?_

_- Tout ça dans un petit Rewiews bonne comme mauvaise )_

- ( Je tape toujours pas ._. )


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost And Love._

_**Note de moi-même **__**: **__**Toujours et encore merci aux gens qui lisent**____**mon histoire**____**! Merssshi **___

_**Gooooomeeeeeen je n'ai pas posté depuis trop longtemps ne m'en voulait pas vous seriez mignon ._.**_

_**Et suis désolée je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu bâclé/fouillis à cause des cours, j'essayerais de me rattraper pour le 5**__**e**__** ( Et surement le dernier =p )**_

A peine elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et vit une personne caché par une cape noire et une capuche traverser la pièce pour se diriger vers la constellationniste.

**« _Alors Lucy, **commença l'inconnu en levant la tête,**heureuse de me revoir ? »**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Quand cette personne totalement inconnue pour Lucy releva la tête, elle vit le sourire d'une personne étrangement connu, ces yeux verts foncé mais ce qui lui tapa le plus dans l'œil ( on voyait que ça ) c'est cette tignasse, d'un rose saumon. Elle tourna alors la tête vers le mage de glace, et vit que le poing de ce dernier était tellement serré que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches.

**«_Grey est-ce-que ça va ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« _Cette personne,** commença-t-il**, je m'en rappelle il est un DragonSlayer de feu et c'est apparemment à cause de lui que je me souviens de absolument de rien. »**

Lucy était sous le choc, c'était la première chose dont il se rappelait.

**« _Oh bah tient Grey l'impuissant est de retour, je suis flatté que tu ne reconnaisses que moi ! »** Ria narquoisement le DragonSlayer.

**« _Enfoiré ! » **Hurla l'amnésique en lançant des attaques de glaces sur « l'ennemis » que ce dernier évita de justesse.

**« _Natsu,** vociféra la blonde**, ****nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes de la même guilde ! »**

**« _Tu sais ma petite Lucy, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi faible... » **Continua le rose.

Les larmes aux yeux, la constellationniste agrippa ses clés pour en sortir une dorée. Elle invoqua l'esprit du lion. Une personne rousse apparut après ses quelques mots. Il vit le problème est compris sur le coup. Alors que le brun et l'esprit se battaient, Lucy sortit son fouet de sa ceinture et commença à l'attaquer avec. Loki implora le Regulus. À ce moment précis, le DragonSlayer vit une légère ouverture et attaque Lucy avec un poing de feu, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière et fut gravement brulé au niveau de l'épaule et du bras gauche. Suite à cette faiblesse, le lion fut distrait et Natsu en profita pour le taper à son tour. Il repartit dans les mondes des esprits en chuchotant à sa maitresse :

**« _Je suis désolé Lucy... » **

« _Lo-Loki » Répondit-elle avec difficultés avant de s'évanouir en apercevant Grey se battre de toutes ses forces.

_**~. Plus Tard. ~**_

_**~ PDV Grey ~**_

Je me réveilla, lentement et avec prudence pour ne pas être éblouis par les petits rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient à travers les rideaux blancs, blancs comme tout le reste de la pièce. J'étais brûlais un peu partout sur le corps. Je me tournai alors sur le côté pour ne pas me faire souffrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retourna de l'autre côté pour voir comment allait ma coéquipière, je vis son visage angélique et en presque parfait état, si on ne compter pas les pansements et les petites égratignures. A ce moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. C'était la barmaid et sûrement sa petite sœur. Mirajane se dirigea d'abord vers Lucy, elle vérifia ses blessures ainsi que sa température aidée par la seconde. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et se dirigea maintenant vers moi.

**« _Bonjour Grey, comment vas-tu ? »** Demanda la cadette Strauss.

**« _Bien, malgré les petites brulures, hum... Lévy c'est ça ? ****»** Répondis-je hésitant.

**«_Raté ! Moi c'est Lisanna »** Me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres mais qui semblait quand même blessée.

**« _ Ah oui, excuse-moi, comment va Lucy ? »**

**« _ Elle va très bien, ne t'en fait pas »** Dit Mirajane.

Suite à ces derniers mots, une belle blonde poussa un mince gémissement. Elle se réveilla aussi. Elle s'asseye donc sur le bord du lit pour être maintenant face à nous.

**« _Bonjour les amis »** Commença-t-elle paisiblement.

**« _Bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu ? »** Se renseigna la serveuse.

**«_Assez bien... »** Répondit la mage aux clés.

Le fit un petit sourire tout en discutant avec les sœurs Strauss. Soudainement, Lisanna annonça :

**« _ Bon, avec Mira' on a pas mal de boulot, on devrait y aller, nan ? »**

**« _Tu as raison, on repassera vous voir dans la journée. Bye »** Continua l'ainée.

Elles sortirent de la pièce en claquant la porte avec précautions.

Le sourire de la jeune blonde s'estompa subitement. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le mien pour s'y assoir. Nous discutâmes de l'attaque de Natsu, et elle m'annonça qu'elle était désolée de ne rien avoir pu faire face à lui. Je me rapprochai d'elle lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, elle versa une fine larme qui dévalé sa joue. Je lui essuyai du revers de la main...

_**~ PDV Lucy ~**_

Grey était mon ami, mais je savais qu'il y avait plus, je m'en étais rendu compte du moins. Je vis une légère lueur bleue dans son regard noir charbon. Il se rapprocha de moi posant une main sur mon épaule non-blessé, pour ensuite la faire glisser dans ma nuque. Je me rapprocha aussi, jusqu'à sentir son souffle balayer mon visage. Nos lèvres étaient a seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres

_**~ PDV Grey ~**_

J'entendis alors Lucy murmurer 3 mots, les 3 trois mots que je voulais lui dire depuis tellement longtemps :

**« _Je t'aime »**

Je l'embrassa. Elle répondit à mon baiser quelques secondes après. Nous nous arrêtâmes, ayant plus de souffle. Je ferma les yeux, tout était mélangé dans ma tête, le passé avec mon maître, la réalité, mon amnésie, je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai.

**« _Grey est-ce que ça va ? »** Me demanda Lucy au moment ou je tomba du lit et ou tut ce troubla.

• _**Fin du 4**__**e**__** chapitre **__**•**_

*Alors verdict ?

*Un peu rapide et un peu bâclé vous ne trouvez pas ?

*Sinon vous en pensez quoi ?

Zoubii, mes chéris le prochain sera sûrement le week-end prochain.

NASHII.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lost And Love.**_

_**Note de moi-même :**__Encore et toujours merci aux commentaires qui me servent de '' carburant '' ( oui je sais il se passe des trucs chelou' dans ma tête ...)_

_Bref merci pour tout et voilà la suite qui j'espère se passera bien... Ah oui et quand il y a des messages entre parenthèses et en italique, c'est que ça n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire et quand c'est entre dièses en __**Gras/Italique**__ c'est que c'est des pensées. Sorry ça m'arrive :P_

_Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'avais posé un chapitre 5 que j'ai retiré parce que il y avait un petit bug' de texte alors pour ceux qu'ils l'ont vu je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture rendez-vous en bas )_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**« _Grey est-ce que ça va ? »** Me demanda Lucy au moment où je tomba du lit et où tout ce troubla.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**~ PDV extérieur ~**_

Le mage de glace se réveilla après seulement quelques jours. Lucy étant presque entièrement rétablis, s'occupait de changer ses bandages. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or se dirigea vers le bar, choisissant son tabouret préféré et en s'avachissant pour réclamer ensuite un verre de soda frais à l'ainée Strauss.

**« _ Il n'est toujours pas réveillé »** Demanda la barmaid.

**« _Non... Pas depuis que nous nous... »** Elle se coupa elle-même se rendant compte qu'elle faisait une bêtise.

**« _Hein ? »** Répondit Mirajane se retournant net, pour ensuite déposer un verre remplis d'un liquide bleu _(Maye si tu lis ça ... C'est de l'Aqua Velva... et oui vive Zodiac et RDJ : 3)_

Personne N'était au courant pour Lucy et Grey. Seulement, imaginez si Mirajane ou Jubia venaient à l'apprendre... Le désastre assuré.

**« _Que nous ? »** Poursuivit l'ex gravure de mode.

**« _Que nous, qu-que nous so-sommes pa-partit en mission »** Bafouilla la blonde.

**« _Haaaaan' » **Hurla la curieuse **« _ Vous vous êtes embrassés !? »**

**« _Ma-mais non »** Mentit l'accusée rouge de gêne.

« _Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ! Il t'a invité à diner ? Vous sortait ensemble depuis longtemps ? Il embrasse bien au moins ? Vous aurez combien d'enfant ? Comment ils s'appelleront ?

**« _Miraaaaa' ! Franchement t'abuse là ! »**

**« _Oups, excuse-moi, c'est l'émotion. »** Répondit-elle ayant les étoiles tomber de ses yeux. **« _ Réponds-moi au moins, vous vous êtes vraiment embrassé ? »**

Lucy respira, le plus possible pour ensuite hocher la tête ce qui renvoya Mirajane aux anges. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus (Lévy) appela la constellationniste en dévalant les escaliers.

**« _ Lucy, Lucy Grey se réveille ! »**

De peur, elle fit basculer son tabouret, pour ce retrouver les fesses sur le sol en bois. Elle se releva pour se précipiter vers les marches qu'elle enjamb afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie suivie de Jubia, Mirajane et Lisanna. Le mage de glace ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris de voir 5 jolies filles autour de son lit.

**« _ Les filles ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »**

**« _ Ah... Grey-Sama ne se rappelle de rien alors ? » **Demanda Jubia

**« _Je ne comprends pas là ! Expliquez-moi bon sang ! »** S'énerva-t-il.

Dans la tête de la blonde se fut le déclic, elle se demanda si il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire grâce... grâce au faite qu'ils se soient embrassés. Tout se mélangea. Elle décida d'en être sure.

**« _Grey,** commença-t-elle, **comment s'appelle la sœur de Mira ?**

**« _ Mais enfin Lucy, c'est Lisanna tu me prends pour qui là ? » **Rétorqua-t-il.

Suite à la réaction de Lucy, la dite Lisanna compris son objectif, savoir s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle intervint également.

**« _Grey, comment s'appelle le Maître Fondateur De Fairy Tail ? »**

**« _C'est Mavis Vermillion, franchement je n'arrive pas à capter la... C'est quoi ce coup tordu ? Pourquoi ce questionnaire ? » **Enchaina Grey.

**« _ Lisanna-san, est-ce que... ? »** La mage d'eau fut coupée par la dite Lisanna

**« _ Je-je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher Polyussica-san ! »**

**« _ Lucy, explique-moi ! »** S'énerva le brun.

La blonde, resta figeait :

**« _ Les filles, vous pouvez nous nous laissez ... ? »** Demanda la pétrifiée.

**« _ Pourquoi Jubia laisserait Grey-Sama avec sa rivale ? »** Protesta la mage d'eau.

**« _ S'il vous plait... »** Continua Lucy en baissant la tête.

**« _ Jubia refuse. »** Répondit la bleue froidement en croisant les bras.

Mirajane décida d'intervenir en voyant la triste mine de Lucy, elle attrapa la fan de Grey et les autres filles par la même occasion qui ne d'ailleurs y comprenaient absolument rien. La barmaid claqua la porte et laissa les mages seuls.

**« _ Lucy, commença Grey, tout vas bien ? »**

**« _ Je voulais que tu saches à propos de... Tu as étais amnésique...Grey. ****» **Elle réussit à lui dire, mais celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

**« _Tu peux me la refaire là je crois que j'ai sauté une étape... Ou alors tu te moques ouvertement de moi, c'est pour ça que Natsu m'a assommé pour que vous puissiez me mettre dans un lit de l'infirmerie et me faire une bonne blague et ... Il est d'ailleurs cette tête brulé ? »** Enchaina le mage de glace.

**« _ En fait,** souri la jeune fille, **ce n'est pas totalement ça... »** Fini-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le jour où il avait perdu la mémoire jusqu'à il y a deux-trois jours. Le disciple d'Oul, fut bouche bée tout en écoutant son aventure. Elle s'arrêta. Vu la tête de sa coéquipière il se doutait de quelque chose, il savait qu'elle lui cachait un truc. Alors que la constellationniste fixait ses cuisses, le brun se pencha vers elle pour essayer de capter son regard seulement il vu le visage crispé de cette dernière.

**« _ Tu me caches quelque chose Lucy, si c'est le cas, dis-moi tout de suite ce que c'est ! »** Lança le brun.

**« _ On s'est...embrassés Grey... » **Rétorqua la blonde.

**« _ Vraiment ? »**

**« _ Oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que tu as retrouvé la mémoire. »** Continua-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur ses jambes. Grey écarquilla les yeux tels un hibou, il secoua la tête.

_**~ PDV Grey ~**_

Je devais rêver, j'avais embrassé Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, la fille que j'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Comme quoi, même ayant perdu la mémoire je l'aimais toujours. Je secoua la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place, et fit un léger sourire affectif pour après la prendre dans mes bras, je lui chuchota quelques que seule elle aurait pu entendre.

**« _ Je te remercie Lucy je te remercie infiniment, sans toi j'en serai pas là. » **

_**~ PDV Lucy ~**_

Alors que j'étais dans les bras de Grey, une certaine vieille femme aux cheveux rose entra sans que ne qu'on l'est vu. Elle toussa pour montrer sa présence ce qui me fis sursauter sur le coup, je me retourna et vit Polyussica, là, le sourire aux lèvres. Je déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de mon coéquipier ce qui nous firent rougir tous les deux. Et me levant j'entendis un hurlement venu de l'extérieur de la pièce. Je me dirigea vers la porte quand j'entendais chuchoter derrière cette dernière. Je l'ouvris avec prudence pour retrouver à mes pieds quatre mages un peu trop curieuse agglutinée sur la serrure de la porte. Et oui nous étions espionnés par Mirajane, Lisanna, Jubia et Levy. _**#Les fourbes, elles vont me le payer#.**_L'ainée Strauss, se releva la 1ère pour m'adresser un de ses plus beau sourire, seulement, moi je lui montrais que j'étais légèrement en colère, un tout petit peu, mais quand même.

**« _ Les filles vous exagéraient un peu la... »** Annonçais-je.

**« _ Excuse-nous, on est désolées »** Répondit Lisanna en s'inclinant.

**« _ VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN,** hurla Jubia **QU'EST QUI PRENDS A LA RIVALE DE JUBIA** **POUR EMBRASSER GREY-SAMA SUR LA JOUE ! »** Continua-t-elle a vociférer alors que Mira et Levy tentaient de la retenir pour qu'elle évite de me tuer.

Je ria nerveusement en m'éclipsant vers le tableau des missions quand une main se posa sur ma hanches. C'était Makarof le Maître, il m'adressa un sourire.

**« _ Lucy, je te cherchais, je voulais te dire que quand Grey sera rétablis, j'aurai à vous parler à tous les deux »** M'annonça le vieux en reprenant le sérieux en poche.

**« _ Oui, Master. »** Répondis-je mi- inquiète mi- joyeuse.

**« _ Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne et agréable fin de journée. »**

**« _Merci, Master je vous retourne la phrase. »**

• _**4-5 jours plus tard **__**•**_

Grey étant plus que rétablis, nous nous dirigeâmes comme prévu vers le bureau du Maître, à la fois tendu mais aussi un peu stressés. Nous toquâmes et entrâmes après avoir entendu un _**« Oui »**_ de l'intérieur.

**« _Ah, enfin, mes enfant j'attends ce moment depuis quelques jours. » **Dit Makarof.

**« _ On a fait quelque chose de mal ? ****» **S'informa Grey.

**« _ Mais non, voyons je voudrais vous demander un petit service »** Continua-t-il en jouant avec sa petite moustache grise.

**« _ ****Hu****hn****? »** S'interrogea les deux mages présents.

**« _ Je voudrais que vous retourniez sur les lieux de l'attaque afin de trouver quelques preuves, ainsi d'interroger quelques passant à propos de Natsu. »**

**« _ Des preuves ? N'importe quoi le vieux ! Il nous a attaqué parce qu'il devenu complétement stupide fin de l'histoire ! » **S'énerva Grey en haussant la voix à chaque mot.

**« _ Eh bien, si vous voulez mon avis, il n'a pas fait volontairement... **» Continua le vieux.

**« _ Voulez dire que Natsu a était forcé de nous attaquer ?** » Demandais-je.

**« _ C'est du n'importe quoi, il nous attaqué e c'est tout personne ne l'a forcé, qui voulez-vous que ça soit dans les pires des cas ? »**

**« _ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idées Grey, mais je pense tout de même que le Natsu que vous aviez vu n'est pas notre Natsu. » **Répondit le maître sur un ton froid.

**« _Ça n'a aucun sens le vieux ! Pour ma part, je trouve ça complétement déplacé ! »** Enchaina l'Ice-Maker

**« _ Tais-toi Grey ! Master, nous partirons demain, par contre nous enfin je désirais une ou peut-être deux personne de plus pour nous aider, est-ce possible ? »** Achevais-je.

**« _ Je vous remercie,** annonça le maitre, **mais surtout ne vous re-blessez pas mes ''enfants ''.** Termina-t-il.

Grey claqua la porte avant d'aller s'accouder sur la rambarde. Vu son air crispé et son visage tendu je voyais bien qu'il était énervé. Par ma réaction ? Parce que je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis ? Si c'était pour ça, ce n'était pas la peine de bouder, selon moi. Apres il avait tous les droits de réagir comme il voulait si il n'agissait pas avec violence. Au bout de cinq petite minutes j'en avais marre de le voir le dos tourné face au reste de la guilde. Je décidai d'intervenir tout de même, mais toujours avec ce sentiment de prudence.

**« _ Grey... ça te vas si on part demain vers 9H ? » **

**«_J'en fiche tu fais ce que tu veux je ne viens pas. »** Me répondit-il sur un ton froid et arrogant.

**« _ Ruhm, M. Fullbuster, vous allez venir que cela vous plaise ou non ! Et si vous avez retrouvé la mémoire, ce n'est pas grâce au pigeons, vous me devez bien ça non ?! »** M'énervais-je les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Il baissa les yeux **#Yaaaaay, j'ai gagné#, **puis il me lança un autre regard, pas le même que le précèdent.

**« _ Excuse-moi, Luce je me suis mis en colère pour rien... »** M'annonça tout en replongeant ses yeux noirs vers la guilde en pleine bataille.

**« _ Ce n'est pas grave,** commençais-je, **veux-tu bien choisir une personne tant que t'es là ? » **

« _ Huuum... » Je vis son ses yeux parcourir chaque membres de la guilde pour s'arrêter ensuite sur une personne, assez grande, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus océan, peau très blanche également. Vous pensez a Mira' ? Et bah non, il s'agissait de Lisanna sa sœur, pourquoi ? Ça devait être le pur hasard.

**« _ Lisanna ! On emmènera Lisanna ! »** Me dit-il en montrant la dite Lisanna du doigt.

**« _ Si tu veux »** répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Grey avait demandé à la cadette Strauss son accord pour le voyage en direction de la ville To'Shima _**(= le nom de la ville fallait bien que je trouve un nom pour la ville). **_La soirée passa tranquillement sans trop d'agitations, ni trop de batailles car une certaine mage aux cheveux écarlates était présente. Au loin, j'entendis une légère voix hurler son prénom pour après se réfugier dans sa poitrine. Il y avait évidemment qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. Happy. La pette tornade bleue était en pleurs, une raison ? Personne n'en avait.

**« _ Lucy, Lucy, je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié ! »**

**« _ Mais pas du tout Happy, d'ailleurs, tu veux venir avec nous demain nous retournons a To'Shima afin de trouver des raisons de l'attaque de Natsu. »**

Il hésita quelques courtes secondes pour me lancer un regard affectif et accepter. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à rire, pleurer, dormir, boire...

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**~Fin du Chapitre 5~**_

_**Bon alors ? Comment il est ? :3**_

_**Bien, pas bien ? Trop long, trop court ?**_

_**Dites-moi pour que je m'améliore **___

_**Une personne m'a dit que l'histoire n'était pas assez développé, et trop rapide. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Si la personne se sent visée, ne t'inquiète pas, je le pense aussi :x)**_

_**Bref, dans le prochain on va avoir des nouvelles de Natsu **___

_**Pourquoi j'ai choisis de prendre Lisanna au lieu d'Erza ? Eh bien, vous verrez. )**_

_**Sur ce, bonne vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances)**_

_**Olala, tu parles trop. A la semaine prochaine surement x)**_

_**Nashii.**___


End file.
